Love me, Love me not
by Faerie Childe
Summary: Lily & James hate each other, what happens when they find out that they have to spend the next seven years together? yes this is another lovehate set at Hogwarts.
1. I'll turn you into a toad

AN: Hi this story was co-written with my sister Dathrian Princess. Since we both wrote it and she has gone under a new user name (Silver Sparklze) I figured I could post it on mine after all I wrote half of it. I hope you enjoy it and that you read some of my sister's stories. -Kassi

Love me, Love me not

Brrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnng! Lily Evans rolled over & slammed her hand down on her alarm clock "shuddup" she mumbled.

"LILY!!!!! Are you up yet?" Lily's mother called up the stairs

"I'm up, I'm up!" Lily called back. "Can't I get any sleep??" she wondered out loud. Lily got up & went to have a shower. Then she walked into her room to get dressed. She looked at the clock on the dresser as she pulled on her favourite green cargo pants "SHIT I'm gonna be late for school!" Lily exclaimed, she pulled a t-shirt over her head & rushed down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast, her bag and pecking her mother on the cheek as she ran out the door. Lily raced down the sidewalk & turned the corner. After she crossed the road, she ran into the schoolyard just as the bell rang for the start of class.

Lily hated school it was just one more reason for her mum to wake her up early as well as going shopping & any other thing that you had to get up early for.

Lily sauntered into class just as the teacher called her name on the roll

"Here" Lily replied

"Aaaaaaah so Lily Evans decided to show up to class today did she" the teacher said snidely

"Now of course I showed up Ms Shadbolt I just love school it's the highlight of my life so why wouldn't I show up?" Lily replied sarcastically.

"Detention for being rude & late go to the principles office right now Miss Evans" Ms Shadbolt yelled angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" Lily muttered as she walked out of the classroom. She passed the desk that her archenemies' James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin smirked at her as she walked past she gave them a glare & walked off to the principals office.

"Lily Evans what did you do this time?" asked the principal Miss Davies a few minutes later

"I was late & I was cheeky to the teacher." Lily said in a flat bored tone

"Miss Evans, what am I going to do with you? You have to think of your future you're very smart yet you don't seem to care..." The principle said, more to herself than to Lily.

"Why do YOU care?!" Lily yelled angrily.

"Now, now Lily lets not be rash about it. I'm just trying to tell you that you have a big future in store for you & you should stop walking around with your head in the clouds. Now I talked to your mother & we both decided that it would be best if you quit your after school activities & if you stopped going to these races & swimming events you are missing to much school & you aren't concentrating properly in class so we have fixed it up & we have gotten you a tutor for after school to help you catch up on your work." Miss Davies said with a wide smile. "Isn't that great??"

"GREAT??" Lily shrieked "GREAT? Sports are my life! Fuck school! Who cares about my future I REFUSE to co-operate for this tutor & I REFUSE to quit my after school activites! How DARE you butt in on my personal life! You have NO right to do that! I HATE YOU!!" Lily screamed angrily then she turned on her heel & stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her. Lily ran out of the office & onto the oval.

"I hate them!" Lily proclaimed walking around the oval eventually she sat down under a tall oak tree.

1 hour later the school bell rang for the start of recess & students pour out onto the oval Lily was still sitting under the tree lost in her thoughts when none other then James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin walked over to her.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked spitting out the last word angrily.

"Oh just wanted to see what you were sulking about this time" James sneered.

"I'm sulking because the principal informed that I have to live on the same planet as you three." Lily retorted angrily.

"You couldn't be anywhere near as angry as I am about it!"

"God Potter wake up to yourself when are you gonna stop being such an insufferable git!"

"Ummmmmmm let me see how about when you stop being such a stuck up ho."

"I HATE you potter! I wish that, that your bag would just incinerate!" & with that all three boys bags caught alight & Lily got up & stormed off smirking leaving the three boys to put out there bags.

That night she was upstairs listening to her radio after having a big fight with her mother.

Lily walked over to her window & opened it to let some fresh air in. Just as she opened it an owl came swooping through the window & dropped a letter on her head after it perched itself on her bedpost. Lily glared at the owl & picked up the letter whilst muttering something that sounded like

"Stupid bird...bad aim...hit on the head...letter"

She turned the letter over to read who it was to. Lily gasped at what was written on the front:

Miss Lily Evans

10 Privet drive

1st bedroom on the right

Surrey Little Whinging

She turned the letter over to find that it was sealed with wax & imprinted into it was an H surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger & was that a raven? She broke the seal as she opened the letter she pulled the letter out. That's strange she thought who writes on parchment these days? She skimmed through the letter & gasped again the letter said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily blinked & re-read the letter after she was convinced that it was real she ran out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Her older sister Petunia poked her head out of her room, as Lily thundered past,

"Where's the fire, freak?" Petunia asked. Lily smirked at her,

"Better be careful, Petty, I'm a witch. Insult me too much, and I might turn you into a toad." She tilted her head to the side, thinking, "But then, why bother? Wouldn't make much of a difference." She laughed cynically at Petunia's outraged shriek, and kept going. "MUM! MUM! MUUUUUMMMMM!"

"I'm right here Lily, no need to shout." Her mother, Carlotta Evans said crossly.

Carlotta Evans, unlike her Christian name implied, was not Spanish, but Scottish-African. Her father had named her for his first love, and maybe that was the reason for her dark eyes and temper. It might also be the reason for her creamy café latte complexion, which she sported proudly. Lily had taken after her in the shape of her eyes, which were quite big, and in the colour of her hair. Although, the hair might also be the reason for Carlotta's temper. Lily did not have Carlotta's skin colour, but she did have it's softness and clearness, both of which made both mother and daughter the envy of their school friends and foes alike. Neither ever gained weight either, in fact, they were slightly leaning towards skinny. Carlotta, had, of course, filled out, being a mother and past puberty had that effect on you. But Lily hadn't hit puberty yet, so she was a tall skinny girl.

Scot Evans had the red hair, green eyes and blustery ness of your average Scotsman. He was a squib, and an only child. Lily had inherited her love of books and all things artistic (that includes music) from him. She'd also inherited his eyes. She had her occasional game of football with her father (soccer), but was actually more interested in basketball, which was a game her mother shone in. As you can tell, their whole family was quite athletic, with the exception of Petunia, who, unlike Lily, lived up to her name of a delicate flower, although she was no-where near as pretty as her namesake.

_Well, _Lily thought_, She isn't really a 'delicate' flower, but she sure is a prissy girly girl. Thank god I'm not like that. I dunno what Dad and Mum'd do if they had no-one to play sports with, after all Mum hates footy, and Dad hates basketball. Besides, who cares about clothes and make-up and all that crap. Sport is so much more fun._

"Mum! Guess what! I'm a witch! I got a letter from this school called Hogwarts! I need to send them a letter acknowledging I got their's before next Monday! Wait'll I tell Dad!" Her mother looked worried.

"Um, ok dear, that's wonderful. I'm very proud of you. But I'm not sure you should tell Scot. At least, not yet. Let me talk to him first."

Lily was puzzled _Why shouldn't I tell Dad? I tell him everything. Oh well, I'm sure Mum has a good reason, and maybe this will help towards the ungrounding. I really wanted to go biking this weekend._

"Ok Mum." She said cheerfully, and skipped up to her room, to do something she hardly ever did anymore, even though she enjoyed it, read a book. Lily picked up her copy of 101 pranks & lay down on her bed to read.


	2. Diagon Alley & An Unpleasant Surprise

**Chapter 2 **

**Diagon Alley & An Unpleasant Surprise.**

AN: Hiyas! Thankies to our two (so far) reviewers. If you have any ideas about something you would like to be in the story, review and tell us. My sista Kassi and I are writing this story together (blame any mistakes on her, hee hee. J) Disclaimeriness: We own no one but Lily's parents. We don't even own Ms Shadbolt. She's our old bitch of a choir teacher. Aside from Lily's parents, we also own, a TV, various fruits, a dvd player, a vcr, dvds... And we're gonna stop now, before you kill us.J Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!

The next day Lily woke up to the sound of shouting. She got up and dressed quickly, she crept down the hall towards the kitchen where the yelling was coming from Lily peeked around the corner to find her mother and her father having a full out brawl.

"How could you do this to me, to us, to the KIDS??!" Carlotta Evans yelled at her husband. "I've been up ALL night waiting for you to come home and finally you come waltzing in at 7:00 in the morning, smelling of cheap perfume, with some bullshit excuse about getting caught up in a traffic jam!! I'm sorry Scot but this isn't working, this charade of ours has gone on long enough I, I want a divorce." Lily's mother blurted out surprising both, herself, Lily's father and Lily. Lily let out a sob and spun around to rush out of the room Scot and Carlotta Evans turned around just in time to see there youngest daughter sprinting back up the hall and into her room slamming the door behind her "Oh dear." Lily's mother muttered. She ran out of the kitchen and hurried off to Lily's bedroom door she knocked on the door and said "Lily, honey, can I come in?"

"If you have to." Her daughters voice replied bluntly.

Carlotta Evans opened the door and walked in. She walked over to her daughter's bed.

"Lily, sweetheart, are you ok?"

Lily raised her tearstained face to her mother's. "Why, mum? Why do you want a divorce?"

"Honeybunch, things have been bad between your father and I for a while now, almost 3 years. I just can't take him turning up late anymore, drunk, and smelling of another woman, with lipstick all over him. It's not fair on either of us. But it's especially not fair on you and Petty. You shouldn't have to grow up in such a poisonous environment."

"B, but why **now**? Why right now, when I'm about to finish Primary School, and head off to High School?"

"Well look on the bright side, at least you aren't going to have to put up with those three umm, 'stupid slimy gits with only half a brain between them.' Are your exact words. At least you wont have to put up with them for the next 7 years. You're a witch! You're going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been looking around, ever since you got that letter, and it's supposed to be one of the best in the world. Your father and I are very proud of you. There's something you need to know about your father, sweetie pie. He's a squib."

"A what?"

"A squib. It means he was born into a wizarding family, but he had no magical powers. I was afraid that when he found out about you he'd be jealous. But he's not. Your father may be many things, but he's not petty. And he **is** your father. So he's proud that you take after his family in **some **way besides the eyes."

"Ok. Mum?"

"Yes, my little Water Lily?"

"1, don't call me that, 2 don't you need to take me shopping for school supplies?"

"Yes, Lils, I do. I'm taking you to Diagon Alley today."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. It's a place in London, kind of like the mall, where witches and wizards get the magical things they need."

"Ok"

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Hurry up and wash your face so we can go!"

"Umm, what about breakfast?"

"We'll pick something up on the way, now HURRY UP!" And with that Lily's mum walked, or maybe skipped is a better word, out of the room. Lily laughed, and ran into the bathroom, taking great delight in shutting the door, and locking it, just as Petunia was about to walk in.

"Hmm, let's see. We've got to find a place called The Leaky Cauldron. That's where the entrance to Diagon Alley is." Lily's mum said, consulting her spiral notebook, which she wrote down anything and everything in. Lily's mum was an author of children's books. She also illustrated them.

"Ooh, Mum, there it is! Over there! Look!" Lily squealed.

"Yes, dear, I noticed. I'm not blind, you know." Carlotta Evans said dryly. Lily grinned sheepishly.

"Oops."

"It's funny, though. I couldn't see it until you pointed it out."

"Maybe only magical people can see it."

"Yes, that sounds reasonable. Now, have you got your school list?"

"Yup."

"Well, let's go then!"

They walked into the small, dark pub. A man greeted them from behind the counter.

"Hello, what can I do for you? I'm Tom, I own the Leaky Cauldron."

"Hello, Tom. I need to get into Diagon Alley."

"Ahh, your daughter's a witch, is she?" He looked at Lily, kindly.

"Yes I am a witch and **_I'm_** getting my books & stuff for my first year at Hogwarts!" Lily boasted. Tom grinned good-naturedly.

"Well congratulations young Miss." Lily giggled

"You don't have to call me Miss my names Lily Evans." Lily said shyly.

"Ok then Lily have fun shopping. I'll show you how to get through to Diagon alley." Tom replied as he stepped out from behind the counter. "Follow me." Lily and Carlotta Evans followed Tom out the door with Lily asking millions of questions the whole time, only giving Tom 5 seconds to answer each question before rushing into the next one. 5 minutes later Tom stopped outside a wall and got out a stick like thing that Lily assumed must have been a wand. Lily looked at the large brick wall and the bins that were propped up against it and was surprised when Tom started counting the bricks above the dustbin three up...two across..." Tom said to himself. Tom told Lily and her mother to stand back and as they did so, he tapped the brick wall three times with his wand and stepped back as a small hole appeared in the wall and started to get larger and larger eventually it turned into an archway. Lily stood there dumfounded for a few seconds and then she quickly recovered from her shock, said goodbye to Tom and pulled her mother through the archway, after Tom had told Lily's mother where she could get her money exchanged and he told Lily what each coin looked like and how much it was worth. Lily then ran off pulling her mother behind whilst looking around her.

Diagon alley was like a large mall or something it was full of shops and funny looking men and women wearing dresses. Lily assumed that they must be what they called robes. Lily found it funny to see grown up men wearing things that resembled dresses and she pointed it out to her mother giggling the whole time. She looked around some more at the shops there was lots of them all with strange names. She looked at a shop called _Eeylops Owl Emporium-Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. _There was a shop with a broomstick in the window and lots of other shops but the most interesting shop was the bank _Gringotts. _ It was a tall snowy-white building that towered over the other shops. Standing next to its burnished bronze doors was what Lily assumed must be a Goblin it was rather short it had an unkempt, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. It was wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold and it bowed as Lily and her mother as they walked through the doors. They came up to another pair of doors except these ones were silver Lily read out the writing that was engraved in them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"A bit paranoid, aren't they?" Lily said to her Mum. Carlotta grinned,

"Maybe so, but I heard that they've got dragons down there."

"Where'd you here that?" Lily asked in surprise. Carlotta nodded over to where a shaggy man was picking up dog biscuits, and grumbling about some banks having all the luck, what with dragons and the like.

"From him. I asked him what was down there when you were reading that poem."

"Oh. Coolies! I wanna see a dragon!" Lily whined.

"Maybe later. Let's go get you a vault."

"Okies!" Lily skipped up to a counter, behind which was a Goblin.

"May I help you?" The Goblin asked.

"Hi! My name's Lily Evans! What's yours?!" Lily asked hyperactively. The Goblin stared at her over pinz nez glasses.

"My name is Gobblefokle. Now, may I help you?" Gobblefokle asked again.

"Yupsies, I'm here to set up a vault, with my Mum! I'm a witch! Yay!" Gobblefokle muttered something that sounded like, "Damn Muggle-Borns. Alright then." He continued in a much louder voice, "I will get someone to accompany you to a vault. First, I need you and your mother to sign these forms." He handed Lily a stack of forms, which she took over to her mother. They set about signing them.

"Damn! What's a galleon, Lily?" Carlotta Evans asked.

"I dunno. Look! There's one of those people in funny dresses! I'll ask them!" Lily bounced (literally) over to a boy with pale blond hair. "Hi! My name's Lily Evans, what's yours? I was wondering, are you a like wizarding persony thing, 'cause my Mum and I need to know what galleons, sickles and knuts are." The boy looked at her haughtily.

"Don't talk to me, mudblood."

"Well, that's nice. Use some of your money to buy some manners." She said to him, and flounced off. _Of course,_ She said to herself, _I've no idea if he **has** got any money, but he just **looks** and **acts **like the type who would._ (No offense to anyone who has money, that's just what Lily thinks. Her family's well off, but not rich.)

As she walked back, she heard a voice shouting her name. She turned around to see...

AN: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah... That's where we leave you! Byeeeeeeeeeee!! J


End file.
